


Undeniable

by DirtyanonsofThedas



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyanonsofThedas/pseuds/DirtyanonsofThedas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Amphitere</p>
    </blockquote>





	Undeniable

**Author's Note:**

> For Amphitere

Sebastian knew they should hate each other but he found himself drawn to Anders. Maker knows, he tried to resist. All it took was a glance before he reached for the mage, pressing himself firmly to his body as their lips met hungrily. Neither wanted to let go other than to desperately remove armor and robes, then to feel eager hands roam over torso and back, all over, cupping and scratching, warm mouth taking control. Sebastian lost himself as he curled his fingers in Anders hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Story Prompts from Tumblr.


End file.
